fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Władca czasu
Fineasz i Ferb budują zegarek, który zatrzymuje czas. Pepe im to zabiera, ale potem gubi. Dundersztyc też go znalazł i postanawia cały czas zatrzymywać czas. Gatunek, który wybrałem to: komedia. ODCINEK NA UŻYTKOWNIKOWĄ RYWALIZACJĘ! Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Pepe Pan Dziobak *Major Francis Monogram *Carl Karl *Dostawca *Heinz Dundersztyc *Norm *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Buford Van Stomm *Baljeet Tjinder *Roger Dundersztyc *Fretka Flynn *I inne epizodyczne postacie, które są tylko tłem (statyści) Fabuła (Fineasz i Ferb leżą pod drzewem) Fineasz: Ferb, zastanawiałeś się kiedyś jakby to było zatrzymać czas? Już wiem! Zbudujmy coś takiego, żeby zatrzymać czas! Ferb, wiem już co będziemy dzisiaj robić! Ale najpierw ważne pytanie: gdzie jest Pepe? (Pepe już czekał na Monograma w kryjówce) Monogram: Elo, agencie P! Co? Mówię po ziomalsku. Słyszałem, że Dundersztyc robi coś nic ważnego, ale twoi właściciele budują maszynę do zatrzymywania czasu i musisz im to wziąć. Agencie 007 do roboty! Carl: Nie mówi pan po ziomalsku. Monogram: Cicho, Kokosiku. (Pepe poszedł do windy i znalazł się na dachu domu) (Pepe obserwuje ich lornetką) (Do ogródka przyjeżdża dostawca) Dostawca: Przepraszam, mam zamówienie dla Fineasza Flynna. Fineasz: To ja. Dostawca: Oto zegarek, kilka gwoździ i jeszcze inne rzeczy, których nie będę wymieniał. Czy ty nie jesteś na to za młody? Fineasz: Tak, jak najbardziej. (Fineasz podpisuje, a dostawca odjeżdża) Oto jest Spółka Zło Dundersztyca! Dundersztyc: Norm, ale mi się nudzi. Mi się nudzi! Norm: Wymyśl jakiś szatański plan. Dundersztyc: Nie mam weny. Norm: Zrób pułapkę. Dundersztyc: Nuda. Norm: Zbuduj Inator. Dundersztyc: Jeszcze bardziej nudne. Ach, idę się przejść na ulicę. (W ogródku. Fineasz i Ferb budują wynalazek) Fineasz: Zegarek skończony! Możemy zatrzymać czas! (Fineasz zatrzymuje czas) Fineasz: Ej, Ferb czemu się nie ruszasz? Aha, przecież nie trzymałeś ze mną tego zegarka. (Fineasz ponownie naciska przycisk i czas się znowu rusza) (Pepe spada do ogródka i natychmiast ciąga kapelusz) Pepe: {terkocze} Fineasz: O, tu jesteś, Pepe. Pepe dobrze, że przyszedłeś. Właśnie zbudowaliśmy zegarek, który zatrzymuje czas. (Izabela przychodzi do ogródka z Bufordem i Baljeet'em) Izabela: Co dzisiaj robicie? Fineasz: Zbudowaliśmy zegarek, który zatrzymuje czas. Izabela: Serio? Mogę spróbować? Fineasz: Pewnie. (Izabela naciska przycisk i zatrzymuje czas) Izabela: Teraz tego nikt nie zobaczy. (Izabela rzuca się na Fineasza i go całuje, i przytula) Izabela: Tyle mi wystarczy. (Czas się znowu rusza) Fineasz: Hej, dlaczego leżałem na trawie? Izabela: Bo ptak na ciebie spadł. Buford: O, teraz ja! (Buford rzuca zegarkiem w Baljeet'a) Baljeet: Auł! To miało być zatrzymanie czasu? Buford: Tak. (Buford bierze zegarek i zatrzymuje czas) Buford: Teraz to dopiero będzie zabawa. (Buford bierze Baljeet'a i wychodzi z ogródka) (Buford znajduje się na rampie i zjeżdża, ale nie na deskorolce tylko na Baljeet'cie) Buford: Woo hoo! (Buford udaje, że Baljeet całuje się z nieznanym chłopcem) Buford: Hahaha! (Buford używa Baljeet'a jako kula do kręgli) Buford: Wygrałem! (A potem Buford go opluł w ogródku) Buford: Na tyle już dzisiaj wystarczy. (Czas się ponownie rusza) Baljeet: Hej, dlaczego jestem mokry? Buford: Jak sikałeś to się oblałeś. A teraz jestem głodny. Fineasz: Chodźcie do domu. To coś zjemy. (Wszyscy wchodzą do kuchni) (Pepe zauważa, że zostawili zegarek w ogródku, więc im to bierze i ucieka) Pepe! (Pepe jest na jakieś ulicy i otrzymuje wiadomość od Monograma) Monogram: Monogram do agenta P! Mam nadzieję, że zadanie zostało wykonane. To świetnie! (Pepe chce mu pokazać zegarek, ale orientuje się, że go nie ma) Zgubiłeś? To nie jest dobra wiadomość. Musisz go, jak najszybciej znaleźć. (U Dundersztyca; chodzi sobie po mieście) Dundersztyc: Nawet to chodzenie jest nudne. (Zauważa zegarek) Hej, a to co to? Fajny zegarek. Ciekawe co robi. (Naciska przycisk i czas się zatrzymuje) Ech, nic nie robi. A może przerobię go na Zegarko-Rogero-Znikator? Tak! Ale co on niby będzie robić? (W Spółce Zło) Dundersztyc: Ach, już sam nie wiem co to coś robi! (Rzuca zegarkiem o ścianę i czas się rusza) (U Pepe) Monogram: Monogram! Dostaliśmy newsa, że zegarek znalazł Dundersztyc. Musisz mu go wziąć i go pokonać! (W Spółce Zło) (Pepe przychodzi do Spółki Zło drzwiami) Dundersztyc: Ach, Pepe Pan Dziobak! Oto mój Zegarko-Nie-Wiadomo-Co-To-Coś-Robi-Inator! Tak, wiem. Prawdę mówiąc, nie wiem co to coś robi i chciałbym się dowiedzieć. Nacisnąłem ten przycisk i tak nagle cały świat się zatrzymał. Ciekawe czemu? (Pepe go uderza) Ej, a to za co? (Gdy ze sobą walczą oboje naciskają przycisk i zatrzymują czas) (Zegarek wypada im i się rozwala) Dundersztyc: No nie! Teraz nie będę mógł sprawdzić co on robi! Dobra, mówi się trudno. Pepe: {terkocze} Dundersztyc: Co się stało, Panie Dziobaku? (Pepe mu pisze na kartce, że zatrzymali czas) Dundersztyc: Zatrzymaliśmy czas. Super! Teraz mogę zawładnąć Okręgiem Trzech Stanów! (czyta dalej) Ale przez to, że jest zegarek rozwalony to już nigdy nie uda się odzyskać czasu. No to pięknie. Coś ty narobił, Panie Dziobaku?! (Dundersztyc bierze zegarek i naciska przycisk) Masz rację. To już kompletna tandeta. (Wyrzuca go przez balkon) Co? Aha, no przecież mógłbym go naprawić. Wypadł przez balkon, mówi się trudno. To ja też mam wylecieć przez balkon, żebym odzyskał zegarek? Dobra, niech ci będzie. (Pepe chce go powstrzymać, żeby nie skakał, ale jednak Dundersztyc skoczył) Na bombę! (Pepe bierze spadochron i wylatuje z balkonu. Okazuje się, że nie ma tam Dundersztyca. Pepe zaczyna płakać, że Heinz umarł. Do Pepe podchodzi Dundersztyc) Tak, mi też go brakuje. (Pepe orientuje się, że on żyje i przytula się do wroga) Pepe Panie Dziobaku, nic mi nie jest. Ja tylko spadłem na materac, ale zegarka niestety nie znalazłem. Skoro zatrzymałem czas to teraz mogę zrobić co tylko chcę. Najpierw pójdę do Rogera. (Przed ratuszem. Roger stoi nieruchomo) Dundersztyc: Hej Roger. Co powiesz na malutką przemianę? (Dundersztyc maluje Rogera za klauna) Dundersztyc; Haha! A teraz napiszę mu na głowie, że jest... Albo nie. A może... Też nie wypali. Podpalę Rogera! (Dundersztyc wkłada Rogerowi dynamit i Roger wybucha) Dundersztyc: I teraz jestem władcą Okręgu Trzech Stanów! Czas na tango! (Dundersztyc zaczyna tańczyć tango z Pepe) (Okazuje się, że to była tylko wyobraźnia Pepe) Dundersztyc: No i co o tym sądzisz, Panie Dziobaku? (Pepe go uderza) Ej! Przecież ja tylko pomalowałem Rogera, a to nie jest złe. (Pepe każe mu zbudować maszynę zatrzymującą czas) Mam zbudować maszynę do zatrzymywania czasu? O nie! Mam zamiar się pobawić w władcę czasu. (Pepe go przewraca na ziemię i patrzy na jego bardzo słodkimi oczami) O nie, nie dam się uwieźć. A może jednak? Nie, bądź twardy. Matka cię uczyła, jak takiego wzroku unikać. Ach, ale słodko! Muszę... Nie, Heinz! To nie czas na takie coś. Bądź silny. Ale tego wzroku nie da się uniknąć, bo mnie prześladuje. Dobra, dobra. Zbuduję ci tę głupią maszynę! (W Spółce Zło. Dundersztyc kończy budować maszynę) Dundersztyc: Pepe Panie Dziobaku, a może by byś tak pomógł? Nie? Osz, ty. Ale ty wiesz, że ja zbudowałem maszynę do zatrzymywania czasu, a czas jest już zatrzymany. Po co kazałeś mi go zbudować? Myślałeś, że jak czas jest zatrzymany i jak zbuduje taką maszynę to wróci do normy? Nie, tak nie jest. (Pepe uderza się w czoło) No, brawo. I teraz będę musiał to rozbudować i budować od nowa. (Pepe chce go zatrzymać, że może maszynę przerobić, ale on naciska przycisk autodestrukcji i maszyna wybucha) Tak, od razu lepiej. (W nastepnej scenie, maszyna zbudowana) Mój Czaso-Naprawiator zbudowany! Możemy naciskać. (Pepe chce nacisnąć przycisk, ale Dundersztyc go zatrzymuje) Poczekaj. Muszę jeszcze coś zrobić. (Dundersztyc wybiega z Spółki Zło i zauważa na ulicy bardzo piękną kobietę. Podchodzi do niej i ją zaczyna całować. Pepe to wszystko widzi z balkonu i jest obrzydzony. Dundersztyc wraca do Spółki Zło.) Sprawa załatwiona. Możesz działać. (Pepe chce nacisnąć przycisk, ale Dundersztyc go znowu zatrzymuje) Nie wciskaj! Muszę jeszcze coś zrobić. (Dundersztyc wybiega z Spółki Zło i podchodzi do kolejnej dziewczyny. Pepe myśli, że Dundersztyc ją będzie całował albo rozbierze i zrobi swoje. Ale jednak Dundersztyc wyciąga z jej torebki 20$ i daje na chodnik. Odchodzi, ale szybko wraca i natychmiast wkłada do niej torebki 20$, i pokazuje do jakiegoś faceta język. On wraca do Spółki Zło) Panie Dziobaku, możesz zaczynać albo nie. Albo tak, albo nie. Tak, wciskaj. Nie, muszę coś... Albo jednak naciskaj. Na co czekasz? Albo nie. Ale jednak wolę, żebyś wciskał. (Pepe wciska przycisk i czas wraca do normy) Tak! Czas znowu działa normalnie. (Pepe wciska przycisk autodestrukcji i odchodzi) Ej, wciskanie przycisku autodestrukcji to moja działka! Czemu mi zabierasz pracę? Za wciskanie przycisku autodestrukcji mi płacą. (W ogródku) Fineasz: Hej, co się stało? I gdzie jest nasz zatrzymywacz czasu? Izabela: Mam wrażenie, jakby ktoś zatrzymał czas przez kilka godzin. Ferb: Znane są tysiące sposobów zabijania czasu, ale nikt nie wie, jak go wskrzesić. Albert Einstein. Buford: Taa... chyba masz rację. Baljeet: Ciekawe gdzie Fretka? W ogóle nie wystąpiła, a miała być. Fineasz: Jakby Fretka to miała to na pewno... (Fretka to usłyszała i przychodzi do ogródka) Fretka: Że co miałam? Mieliście zatrzymywacz czasu? Ej! Baljeet, przecież teraz już jestem. Fineasz: Tak, mieliśmy. Fretka: Czemu wasz dziś nie przyłapywałam? Na pewno musi tak być, żebym miała pecha. (Fretka wchodzi do domu) Buford: Czyli na pewno ktoś nam go musiał ukraść. Baljeet: Taa... ukradł. Buford: Więc mi wierzysz? Baljeet: Dopuszczam do siebie myśl, że faktycznie tak mogło być. KONIEC